SERENADE
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: TVXQ ft EXO Fanfiction. Suho x D.O (Sudo) Yunho X Changmin (HoMin) Yunho X Suho (HoHo)... ini hanya cerita tentang Suho dengan rasa cintanya pada leader TVXQ.. dan juga hubungannya yang rumit dengan membernya... . Present for my emak tercinta Tetes Sasanti J . i love u my emak tercinta emuah..


**Sebenearnya tidak ada yang aneh di antara mereka. Suho maupun Kyungsoo, keduanya tak terlihat aneh. Keduanya tak terlihat janggal. Keduanya… hanya mempunyai rahasia.**

**A Fanfiction by "E L"**

**.**

**TVXQ ft EXO**

**.**

Suho X D.O

Yunho X Changmin

Yunho X Suho

.

One Shoot

.

Enjoy

**SERENADE**

.

"Ahhh fuck… suho disana… ahh yah.. ahh" Kyungsoo mengerang hebat saat suho mulai menghantam prostatnya keras.

"Sial… diyo… lubang mu ketat sekali...ahh " umpat suho bercampur desahan

"Ah… suho..ah.. suho ahhh~"

"Ahhh~"

Dan dengan desahan itu mereka berdua klimaks secara besamaan. Kyungsoo megotori tangan Suho yang sedari tadi mengocoknya. Dan suho memenuhi lubang kyungso dengan semennya. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing. Menghirup udara rakus seperti serigala. Kyungso mengelus surai kemerahan suho dan meremasnya lembut.

"Oh.. Suho hyung … hari ini luar biasa" ucap kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia melengkuh lembut saat merasakan Suho menarik penisnya dari lubangnya yang masih penuh dengan semen.

"Kau juga luar biasa sayang" ucap Suho dengan seringainya yang sangat tampan.

"Cih… sayang?" ucap kyungsoo sarkas

"Sepertinya kau lebih ingin dipanggil seperti itu oleh Yunho sunbae-`"

"Diyo aku sedang tak mau mebicarakan Yunho hyung" potong suho , seraya menggerakan badanya menuju kamar mandi milik Diyo. Mereka sering becinta- oh tidak SEX… bercinta tak pernah ada untuk mereka. Karena ini hanya SEX. Di mulai pada suatu hari Suho menangis karena frustasi akan cintanya pada Ledar TVXQ yang terpendam... dan kyungsoo datang menawarkan SEX. Alasanya… **Diyo hanya bosan dan ingin membantu**. Dan entah kenapa... itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sepertinya mereka ketagihan.

Dan ini adalah rahasia. Rahasia mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**SM town Backstage**

"Hyung… ayo kita harus segera ganti baju" ajak kyungsoo pada leader kesayangannya. Tangannya menarik bahu sang leader lembut. Sang leader yang hanya memberikan senyum manisnya itu terlihat tidak beres. Senyumnya selalu dipaksakan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tatapannya nanar pada Suho.

"Hyung kau dari tempat Yunho sunbae?" tanya Kyungso sedikit ada rasa jengkel disana.

"Ayo... Diyo kita ganti baju" dari pada menjawab, Suho lebih suka melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungso. Dan menghindari pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku membencimu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dalam perjalanan mereka

"Hm?Apa?" Suho mengerlingkan wajahnya sambil tersenym bodoh seakan akan ia tak pernah terjadi apapun beberapa saat tadi

"Kau pembohong hyung… " dan ucapan Diyo membuat bibir Suho berhenti tersenyum. Benarkah dia pembohong? Benarkah? Dia hanya tidak mau orang lain mengetahui rasa sakitnya. Bukan berarti dia berbohongkan?

"Diyo… apa aku perlu bercinta denganmu disini sekarang juga untuk membagi rasa sakitku padamu?" bisik Suho pada Kyungso membuat bulu kuduk kyungsoo berdiri menerima getaran yang di hantarkan oleh suara Suho yang berat.

Dan dengan itu Kyungsoo diam. Dan suho hanya memberikan senyum gantlenya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"Ayo…" ajaknya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdesis kesal…

.

.

.

**Ruang ganti TVXQ**

Yunho merapikan helaian rambut changmin yang turun ke matanya. Jangan tanya, kebiasan Yunho ini memang tidak bisa di hilangkan.

"Hyung hentikan" ucap Changmin menampik tangan Yunho yang masih dengan sayang mengelus surai hitamnya yang halus.

"Masih semarah itukah?" tanya Yunho tak begitu serius. Nada menggoda masih sangat ketara disana.

"Itu fanboy mu hyung… bukan punyaku. Pantaskah aku marah?" Changmin menatap yunho dengan senyum tipisnya. Lalu melangkah keluar setelah melihat siluetnya sekilas di kaca.

"Aku tidak pernah marah saat kau bersama **mereka** min" ucap Yunho yang tentu masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga changmin. Dan changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas Mendengar hal itu. _Haruskah seperti ini._ Batinya.

.

.

.

**Dorm EXO **

"Ahhh Hyung… terlalu banyak pakaian" ucap Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya menghantam kasur empuk milik Suho. Tangannya sibuk melepas pakaian Suho, saat bibir suho sibuk mencium kulit lehernya yang sensitive.

"Heh… sesakit itukah hyung... mhhh… sesak- ahh kit utah hingga kau tak tahan ingin bercinta denganku hyung…? ennngg membagi rasa sakitmu…ahhh" Kyungso tak melanjutkan rancauannya ketika suho menggigit punting kirinya dengan keras.

"Diam … Diyo… **diam!**" teriak Suho frustasi. Air mukanya mengeras. Matanya nyalak merah. Tanganya memegang pergelangan Kyungsoo erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih

Mereka saling menatap mencoba mencari jawaban dari permata masing –masing. Kyngsoo tak tahu kenapa Suho semarah ini.

"Hyung… bagaimana aku bisa diam, kalau kau hanya diam. Aku disini untuk membagi rasa sakit mu hyung!" ucapnya dengan nada yang ia tinggikan satu oktav

Dan…

Tes…

Air mata Suho jatuh kepipi pucat kyungsoo. Bibir Suho kering. Pengangannya pada pergelangan kyungsoo melonggar seraya Suho merendahkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kurus kyungsoo dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher kyungso. Terisak tak mampu menahan semuanya sendirian.

Tangan kyungsoo yang masih terasa ngilu dipaksanya untuk bergerak menuju surai Suho dan membelainya pelan… memeberinya kenyamanan dan kasih sayang.

"Shhh... hyung… " desisan itu keluar dari bibir kyungsoo tak kuasa melihat leadernya seperti ini.

"Diyo… dia menciumku Diyo… Yunho hyung menciumku" dan suara serak bercampur rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu keluar dari bibir Suho. Nafas Suho menerpa leher Kyungsoo yang sensitif, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menahan desahannya keluar.

"lalu… kenapa kau seperti ini? Seharusnya kau senang" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum lemahnya. Walau ia tahu Suho tak bisa melihatnya

"Dia… menciumku di depan Changmin sunbae… Yunho hyung melakukannya di depan changmin sunbae... aku bisa melihat wajah changmin sunbae yang tersakiti, namun aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku diyo… aku terlalu menikmatinya, dan aku melukai changmin sunbae, dan aku… aku benci diriku sendiri" jelas Suho masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Dan Diyo hanya bisa menenangkan Suho dengan semua usahanya. Dari awal… dia memang menawarkan untuk di gunakan.

_Flshback_

"_Hyung… kalau itu terasa begitu sakit kenapa tak membaginya? Aku tak keberatan kau membagi rasa sakitmu denganku… gunakan aku hyung… jangan seperti ini"_

"_Diyo..."_

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Ini bukan seperti Suho bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya ia tak bisa. Rasa cinta yang sudah terpendam begitu lama, kini makin menjadi obssessi. Suho sangat mencintai Jung Yunho.

Suho memasuki kawasan distrik perumahan mewah di seoul. Walau bukan termasuk distrik gangnam. Namun distrik itu termasuk kawasan elite untuk para artis. Dan suho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah mewah namun minimalis dengan interior sederhana yang sangat elegan. Sangat jung Yunho sekali.

Suho berbicara pada intercom sebelum gerbang rumah itu terbuka otomatis. Suho memasuki kawasan rumah itu, taman yang sederhana namun indah menyambutnya, bunga-bunga yang di dominasi warna unggu dan pink membuatnya sadar betapa jelas kalau taman itu dirawat untuk seseorang bernama shim Changmin. Suho menelan ludahnya. Mencoba tak goyah… dia tak boleh goyah. Untuk mendapatkan sesutau ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu walau itu harus menyakiti Changmin sunbae nya.

Sebelum Suho sempat mengetuk pintu utama kediaman Jung Yunho, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok menjulang Changmin dengan paras Cantiknya. Suho terbatu di tempat tak tahu harus berkata apa.

'_Apa mereka tinggal serumah?'_

'_Namun mereka mengatakan tidak kan?'_

'_Apa Changmin hyung hanya berkunjung?'_

Pertanyaan beruntun memenuhi kepala Suho, dan suara lembut Changmin menyadarkannya

"Masuklah Suho… Yunho masih mandi"

Ohhhh.. betapa sakitnya mendengar suara itu. Suho menganggukan keapalanya dan mulai measuki ruang utama. Ini bukan pertama kali suho kemari. Dia sering kemari namun tak pernah sendirian… kadang ia bersama luhan, atau kai, atau siapa saja. Namun kini ia sendirian. Dan ia… bersama Changmin. Bandmate Yunho, maknae Yunho, dongsaeng yunho, dan… Kekasih Yunho.

Suho mengatur nafasnya. Tak mau ini semua menjadi berantakan karena hatinya yang sedikit goyah. Suho duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun itu. Menyamankan posisinya senyaman mungkin. Dan changmin duduk di seberangnya. Menemaninya.

Diam…

Dan ini terlalu mencekamnya. Tatapan intens dari changmin serasa mengintimidasinya. Andai Yunho tak pernah menciumnya di depan Changmin. Ini semua tak mungkin jadi seperti ini.

"Suho…" dan suara changmin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Jangan kau paksakan. Aku harap kau melupakan keinginanmu dan perasaanmu. Kau menyukai**nya terlau dalam" **ucapan changmin seperti bongkahan ES yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Salahkah mencintai seseorang? Salahkan mencintai seorang terlalu dalam? Salahkah? Semua Cassie dan bigeast juga pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya. Salahkah? Kenapa Changmin harus mempelakukanya seperti ini. Dan mata suho mulai memerah… namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis.

_Diyo…_

Batinnya… betapa ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Betapa ia ingin membagi rasa sakitnya.

"Oh! Suho-ah…"

Dan suara husky milik Yunho menyadarkannya dari derita kesakitan yang di buat Changmin.

"Hyung…" dan Changmin menyerngitkan alisnya ketika mendengar nada suara Suho ketika memanggil Yunhonya.

"Sudah lama?" Yunho duduk disamping Suho dan mengelus surai Suho sayang. Dan hanya membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya. Jelas air muka changmin menunjukan rasa tidak senang, kecewa, dan marah.

"Hyung…" suho melirik changmin dari ekor matanya. Namun dia tak kuasa... rasa nyaman dan bahagia yang ia dapat ketika mendapat sentuhan Yunho.

Ia tak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia tak boleh berhenti!

"Hyung… aku mau mengajakmu makan malam hari ini, ten tentu…kalau kau tidak ada jadwal, maukah" ucap Suho dengan nada yang sedikit ragu. Yunho menatapnya nanar lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Suho… sebenarnya aku mau sekali tapi, Changmin-"

"Pergilah" suara Changmin mneginterupsi keduanya.

Yunho menoleh pada Kekasihnya,memberi tatapan yang sedikit tajam. Namun sudah jelas bagi keduanya kalau itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan –haruskah aku pergi? Tanpamu?-

Changmin tak menghiraukan Yunho. Malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah dapur namun ia berhenti di perjalanannya dan meoleh pada Suho.

"Suho-ah… pulanglah, masih banyak yang akan Yunho Hyung kerjakan hari ini, karena nanti malam ia akan makan malam bersamamu… kita harus merubah jadwal" ucap Chnagmin tanpa repot untuk mendengar balasan dari Suho.

"Hyung… apa ini… baik-baik saja?" Suho melihat ke mata Yunho yang indah. Dan Yunho memberikannya senyum tampannya lagi.

"Tenanglah tidak apa-apa" dan dengan itu Suho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memeluk Yunho. Biar ia menyakiti changmin biar ia akan merusak sebuah hubungan. Ini bukan seperti Suho bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dan Yunho membalas pelukanya namun Suho tak pernah tahu bahwa tatapan Yunho kini mengeras. Penuh dengan amarah.

.

.

.

Dan kini Suasana rumah Yunho tak kalah mencekam dibanding sebelum suho meninggalkan kediaman Jung itu.

"Changmin… apa yang kau rencanakan huh?" Yunho memeluknya dari belakang memegang pinggang ramping Changmin dengan posesif.

"…" changmin tak mempedulikan Yunho, mencuci beberapa mug dan piring kotor adalah yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

"kheh, semarah itukah kau changminie…?" Yunho mencium kulit di belakang telinga changmin, membuat changmin sedikit bergeming.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau hyung… lakukan, nyatanya kau tak pernah mengerti ucapanku"

"Apa kau pernah mengerti ucapanku saat kau bersama **mereka**? Apa kau pernah mendengarkanku?" Yunho membalikan tubuh changmin kasar. Lalu menyentuh pipi changmin lembut, turun hingga bibirnya dan menelusupkan ibu jarinya pada bibir changmin yang lebut dan tipis itu.

"Anghh…"

"Kalau kau bisa… kenapa aku tak bisa" dan Yunho membisikan kata itu sebelum ia menjajah tubuh changmin di dapur cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Diyo! mau nonton malam ini?" Suho memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan mencium pipi gemilnya.

"Wahhh wahhh, hyung kenapa kau senang sekali? Hmm terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya dan hanya di sambut oleh kecupan sayang dari Suho.

"Tentu saja… ayo kita nonton… karena nanti malam aku tidak ada waktu" dan dengan itu Suho berhasil menculik Kyungsoo berkencan singkat denganya. Sebelum nanti malam ia benar-benar berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya.

**D.O POV**

Aku senang sekali melihat Suho hyung ceria seperti ini, bukan senyum yang di paksakan lagi. Namun benar-benar senyumannya yang sangat natural dan indah. Aku selalu menyukai senyumanya. Aku bukan orang yang banyak berbicara, aku suka memperhatikan orang lain, sedikit demi sedikit aku tahu kebiasaan semua member ku, kadang aku tahu rahasia kecil mereka. Dan suho hyung… yang mencintai Yunho sunbae, adalah sedikit dari rahasia kecil itu, awalnya aku hanya merasa penasaran, namun lama kelamaan Suho hyung mulai menjadi objek utamaku untuk di perhatikan, gerak geriknya, tingkahnya yang lucu, dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ketika sedang berbicara dengan Yunho sunbae, tentu tak ketinggalan wajahnya yang sedikit memucat ketika mendapat death glare dari Changmin sunbae.

Dan ketika aku melihat Suho hyung menangis hari itu. Aku tak kuasa menahan diriku untuk tak menghampirinya. Untuk tak menawarkan diri suapaya mebagi rasa sakitnya. Saat itu aku tak berbicara sebagai D.O meber exo. Aku berbicara sebagai diriku Do Kyungsoo yang selalu memperhatikan Suho.

Aku beralasan bahwa aku **bosan dan ingin membantu…**

Tidak…

Aku hanya tak tahan melihatnya menagis. Karena aku… cinta padanya

**Aku mencintai Suho hyung… **

Sangat mencintainya.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Diyo… terimakasih" ucap Suho sore itu mereka duduk di atas mobil mewah suho melihat langit yang mulai berwarna oranye

"Untuk?"

"Untuk hari itu datang padaku, dan selalu ada disampingku" ucap Suho dengan senyum gemilangnya

"Bukankah… itu gunanya teman hyung" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum charmingnya.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hati Suho ketika mendengar kata **'teman'** dari mulut kyungsoo tapi ia memilih untuk tak mempedulikanya.

"Sebenarnya malam ini aku akan makan malam dengan Yunho Hyung" dan kalimat Suho sedikit banyak mengiris hati Kyungsoo namun senyuman Suho membuatnya bersahabat dengan semua rasa sakit itu.

"Hyung… mungkin, Yunho sunbae mau menerimamu" Kyungsoo berusaha tak membuat suaranya menjadi bergetar.

"Hm… aku harap, aku tak peduli kalau Yunho Hyung masih mencintai Changmin sunbae, aku tak keberatan jadi yang kedua asal aku bisa bersama Yunho hyung, aku senang se- yah! Yah! Diyo kenapa kau menangis? Heii… Diyo…" Suho panik saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya yang berlinang serta permata indahnya yang basah mebuat hati Suho berantakan.

"Bodoh! Hyung… aku senang… aku senang untuk mu hyung, aku merasa senang untukmu, kumohon setelah ini jangan menangis lagi yah..." dan dengan itu Kyungso memaksakan urat di sekitar bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyum manis. Dan saat itu hati Suho serasa di cekam erat hampir berhenti. Entah apa yang ia rasakan kali ini terasa begitu aneh, melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperi itu terasa sangat aneh baginya. Ini terasa sangat sakit.

Suho memeluk Kyungso erat. Dia tak mau kehilangan kyungsoo ia tak mau…

_**D.O POV**_

_Aku tahu betapa sakitnya cinta seperti ini hyung… aku bisa merasakan deritamu… aku benar-benar senang untukmu. _

**Author POV**

.

.

.

Makan malam Suho dan Yunho berjalan lancar walau tak di pungkiri pikiran Suho sedikit terganggu dengan siluit Kyungsoo yang menangis tadi sore.

"Suho" Yunho memanggilnya ketika merika berhenti di tepi jalan sejenak namun tak beranjak dari dalam mobil.

"Ya hyung?" jawabnya

"Kau tahu kan? Kalau aku dan Changmin…" yunho sedikit ragu untuk berkata -aku dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih-

Suho tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku tahu hyung… "

"Kau… tidak…"

"tidak, aku tidak keberatan menjadi yang kedua untukmu hyung" ucap Suho mantap tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Yunho menatap Suho datar… sebelum tangannya mencengkeram tengkuk suho dan menciumnya kasar mencoba mendominasi suho, melumatnya dan merauknya.

_Sebegini hebatnya ciuman Yunho hyung_. ia selalu menikmatinya. _Apa setiap hari Changmin Sunbaenim dicium seperti ini juga? _Ia mulai banyak berfikir _aku harus mencoba mencium Diyo speri ini jug-_

DEG

Dan hatinya berdetak kencang saat pikiranya mulai memikirkan Kyungso, bagaimana bisa di saat ia berciuman dengan pujaan hatinya, ia memikirkan Kyungsoo sebernarnya siapa yang ia Cintai.

_Sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai…_

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Suho dalam.

"Suho dengar… aku tak pernah mencintai orang lain selain Changmin"

Sakit…

"Aku tak pernah mau meninggalkan changmin, atau menaruh hatiku dilain hati atau hanya membaginya"

Perih…

"Kau mengerti kan? Aku tak bisa bersamamu"

Hancur…

"Aku tak pernah bisa dengan siapaun selain changmin"

…

"Setelah ini aku harap kau melupakan semua persaanmu. Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Karena aku tak bisa"

Dan dengan itu air mata Suho meluncur dengan pelan menyusuri pipi halusnya.

_Diyo…_

Dan Hanya nama itu yang keluar dari mulut hatinya

.

.

.

Malam itu sungguh dingin. Wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah entah karena kedinginan atau karena terlalu banyak menangis, ia telusupkan wajahnya pada bantal dalam-dalam mencari hangat dan nyaman.

Namun tak ada…

Hangat dan nyaman yang ia inginkan ada pada Suho. Dan Suho tak bersamanya…

Malam yang dingin ini makin terasa dingin hingga beku.

"Diyo…"

Dan suara itu membangunkan Kyungsoo…

Ia melihat Suho disana penampilanya yang tetap rapi dan tampan namun wajahnya yang sedikit kusut dan jelas mata itu mata yang baru saja menangis.

"Hyung… kau baik-baik saja?" Suho bangun dari ranjangnya dan menghamiri Suho lalu menaruh lengannya pada punggung Suho seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Diyo… maafkan aku" dan itu tak menjelaskan apapun

"Hyung ke-"

"Maafkan aku Diyo… maafkan aku" _ternyata selama ini aku mencintaimu. Dan aku sedih karena baru menyadarinya…_ kalimat itu tak terucap

"Hyung…" _kau kenapa… kau tak tahu betapa hatiku sakit saat melihat mu menangis? Kau tak tahu betapa kau mencintaimu hyung… kumohon berhentilah menagis_ dan kalimat ini juga Tak pernah terucapkan. Mereka berpelukan dalam dinginnya malam. Menbagi kehangatan dan rasa sakit.

Mereka tidak aneh mereka tidak janggal. Hanya dua insan manusia yang memiliki rahasia.

.

.

.

**Studio dance EXO **

Terlihat 12 member EXO sedang berkeringat dan meliuk liukan tubuh mereka seirama degan dentuman lagu yang menguasai ruangan itu. Dan irama tubuh mereka berhenti ketika suara seseroang mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Suho" Dan Changmin disana dengan kaki panjangnya yang indah serta penampilan yang sedikit feminism. scraf merah marun yang menggantung indah di lehernya… bahkan tak bias menutupi beberapa kissmark yang sagat ketara di bawah dagunya.

Semua orang memasang wajah heran. Ketika Changmin menyeret lengan Suho paksa. Semua tekejut namun Kyungsoo lebih lebih tepat di katakan takut dari pada terkejut.

"Sunbae-nim.. tu- tunggu.. changmin Sunbae-nim!" dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menghentikan Changmin.

"Ada apa Diyo?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan wajahnya. Suasans studio menjadi buruk.

.

.

.

Bruk

"Hyung…" Suho tadinya sudah siap menerima tamparan, atau pukulan, caci maki semuanya dari changmin. Namun tidak. Dia tak menyangka Changmin akan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Maaf Suho-ah… aku tak seharusnya membiarkanmu pergi bersama Yunho. Tak seharusnya aku… hiks… maafkan aku" dan changmin menangis saat memeluk Suho erat. Isakannya yang memilukan membuat suho tak kuasa mengelus punggung changmin.

"Hyung.., kau tak seharusnya-"

"Aku tahu dari awal Yunho akan melakukan ini padamu, aku tahu Yunho hanya cemburu padaku karena ia melihat kedekatanku dengan beberapa temanku di **Woyee… **aku tahu dia akan memanfaatkan perasaanmu suho-ah… maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menghentikanya, maafkan aku karena sudah menyuruhmu melupakan perasaanmu padanya, kau tak pernah salah mempunyai persaaan itu… kau tak pernah salah, tak ada seorang pun yang salah karena mencintai… aku hanya… tak mau kau tersakiti"

Dan runtuh sudah. Bagaimana bisa Suho bisa menyakiti orang berhati malaikat seperti changmin. Bagaimana bisa…

Dan rasa penyesalan itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi buta bagaimana bisa… dan suho benar-benar menyesali perbuatanya…

.

.

.

"Diyo…."

"Hmmm"

"apa kau menyesal?"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menghampiriku di hari itu, apa kau menyesal"

"… tidak, aku tidak pernah menyesali hal yang sudah kuyakini"

"…aku menyesal"

"huh?"

"Aku menyesal karena hari itu aku masih begitu buta"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya saat itu kau benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat"

"…"

"Aku menyesal karena baru menyadarinya sekarang"

"Bodoh"

**THE END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic rekuesan emak saya tercinta satu ini aka ****tsJatiningtya****s**

**Bagimana mak? Suka? Gak suka? Apa biasa ja? LOL **

**Aku harap emak suka yah… amin.**

**Dan buat reader yang lainya terimakasih sudah mau baca. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalau berkenan …**

**.**

**.**

**.terima kasih…. **

**EL **


End file.
